minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Touhou Items Mod Ideas
This page is a Public Compilation page. Nobody owns this page, not even the original publisher. So, you can edit your own sections, but don't edit OTHER PEOPLE'S sections. This way, we won't have any edit wars. :3 Self-explanatory. This page is for your ideas for the famous Touhou Items mod, a very fun mod that adds in several aspects of Touhou to Minecraft, from Reimu's infamous homing ofuda to Tenshi's destructive Sword of Hisou! Wacky's Suggestions Gungnir Character item for Remilia. Same damage as an Iron Sword, but can also be thrown with a right click. Hold right mouse button to throw further. Keystone Character item for Tenshi. Lowers user's movement speed by 60% and disables jumping when held. However, it can be thrown to create a T.N.T. explosion upon impact. (You can become a walking T.N.T. cannon without using any redstone! :D) Oh, and the keystone is not destroyed in the explosion. Does the same damage as a Stone Sword when hitting with. U.F.O. Character item for Nue. Place it on the ground and it spawns a U.F.O. which follows you and fires bullets at nearby hostile mobs. They come in red, blue, or green. Syringe Character item for Eirin. Same damage as a wooden sword, but also inflicts a random status effect on the target. Blocking gives the user a random status effect. Levateinn Character item for Flandre. Does 8HP damage and sets target on fire. Creepers, Hanabeepers, and T.N.T. (and other blocks that explode) explode instantly when struck. Bakebake New mob. Basically just a reskinned and remodeled fairy. Seija New boss mob. Spawns rarely in the top 56 metres of the world. If you can access her, she's a pretty annoying boss! For information about how this will work, look at these images, then imagine that Reimu is you in First Person mode. The spellcards shown are Reverse Sign "Evil in the Mirror" and Reverse Sign "This Side Down". For the second one, anyone involved in the battle will get the Inversion status effect. Yeesh! Scythe of the Useless Gatekeeper Character item for Elly. Right-clicking will allow you to throw it around. When you throw it, it will return to your spot when it was thrown and will stick in the ground like an arrow. It also riccochets off of mobs, When it hits a mob, it does the same damage as a stone sword. Oh, and you can still use it as a melee weapon, but it does only half the damage. Coin Shot Danmaku in the shape of a coin! Comes in as many colours as all danmaku does. Can be customized using the Danmaku Crafting Table. Lightning Bolt Danmaku in the form of a bolt of lightining! Comes in white and only white. Can be customized using the Laser Crafting Table. Banana Laser Danmaku in the form of a banana! Comes in as many colours as all danmaku does. Can be customized using the Laser Crafting Table. Jeweled Pagoda Character item for Shou. Right-clicking will sacrifice 3 XP levels to use the spellcard Jeweled Pagoda "Radiant Treasure". Very powerful, but not nearly as much as the Sword of Hisou. Category:Mods Category:Items Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs